mythdrannorfandomcom-20200214-history
Shin Megami
IMGhttp://i136.photobucket.com/albums/q172/Weaselton/My%20works/Shin2-9-09.jpg[/IMG] Name Shin Megami Real Name: Shinnsaa Casuvalle IC Information Current Age: ~134 Attitude: Arrogant, pushy, with a dose of kindness. Appearance:. Shin is in peak form for physical condition. Her musculare tone and readiness reflects her rigid exercise habits, that border on obsessive. Appearance, Part II (Equipment worn): Can usually be seen wearing a red Leotard and loincloth. The outfit leaves very little to the imagination. Right shoulder pad has four blade like spikes protruding out of it. Character's Religious Dogma: Venerates Selune as the enemy of Shar, who's cult she considers the pinacle of meekness. Shin also finds herself drawn to conflict and has found herself drawn to the Red Knight's ways even if she does not always fullfill them. Common Statistics Race: Elven mix Height: 5'10" Weight: 110lbs Skin Tone: Tanned Eyes: Red Hair: Redder Left Handed or Right Handed: Favored Weapons: Unarmed Personality: A bit odd. Shin's natural tendencies conflict with the moral and ethical code she holds herself to. She find's herself irritated with the reactions people have to the troubles around them. Far too many times has she seen a single person cause havoc amongst the greater population through simple selfishness. Reflective on her deeds she will spend several hours going over the events of the day and try to determine where her errors were made, and how to not make them again. Shin despises weakness. Not a physical lack of strength. But a lack of core values and character. Traitors, sycophants, and people who amuse themselves by mocking another constantly, are all worth less than dirt and not worthy of life. Oddly she does not hold others to her own personal standards. Imperfections are natural, and people make mistakes. Shin loves to fight. Her lust for battle, is sometimes boredering on euphoria as if she was drugged. Even though she enjoys fighting and testing herself, Killing sickens her. Unless there is a serious threat to herself or another she tends to leave her opponent battered and unconcious, (as the orcs and goblins can attest to) When forced to kill she takes little pleasure in the act, and usually adopts a cold and seemingly emotionless demeanor. She attempts to get the act done quickly and move on, not dragging it out for her amusement. Shin Values her friends more than anything. Loyalties to those she considers her second family, preceed that to nations, cities.. even gods. Recognizable Features: Pointy teeth, red eyes, Tattoo. Relatives: A sister whom she will not name. Affiliations: Red Falcon's. Friends and Allies: Backstory: Shin was the profane product of the union between A half Elven swordsman, and a tiefling woman. Her mother never revealed her religious following, but later it was revealed she had issues involving the church of Shar. Her father venerated Tempus the human's god of war. Both parents instilled an Iron code of conduct into their child, (Shin's sister did not take to it so well.) Recent Developments Shin had some sucess in maintaining the Red Falcon's standard of excellence during the long abscence of her superiors. However she has lost most standing with the elven nation due to conflicting views. That coupled with the Elven tendency to feel offense with anyone not conforming to thier mindset has led her to all but forsake them. Shin has taken on an apprentice one Jaden Stone. Category:PC